The wind flame
by tsunasoraceillover
Summary: The is another type o flame and yup you guessed it the wind flame. So what happpens when a girl wih no past shows up with a lage amount of said flames. Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

I blink and open eyes and start to panic when i can only see out of one eye. I hear a beeping thay suddenly goes erattic and i hear footsteps

"Child you must calm down" says a deep calm voice. And I strugle to breath properaly. I look at the man and when he reaches put to touch me i flinch back, or at least i try to, i hiss in pain. Once the pain has died I look at the man and speak for the first time.

"w-who arre youu?" My voice comes out a cracked pained wisper.

"My name is Doctor Niles. Do you know were you at?"

"No"

"Your at a hospital with blunt force trama to the head, one leg has been completely shattered and the other broken in three places. Your ribs are cracked in numerous places and you have a broken arm. And you wont be able to use your left eye again because you damaged the pupil. Also a witness says you purposely jumped infrount of the car that landed you in my care. What happend?"

"ummmmmmm... If i could anwser the question of what happend i would but... I dont know. You havent even said who i am yet. I also dont remember a car." I pause for a second and then curiosity gets the better of me. "Whats a car?"

"You dont remember? What is the last thing you remeber?"

I think for a second and look him in the eyes. "opening my eyes and wondering why i couldnt open one of them."

"Well it looks like you have will have to run some tests to see what happened"

"ummmmm... You havent told me who i am yet though."

"oh i havent. Have i? You name is Aura Tempest Scirocco and your 12." He says and my eye follows him out the door.

Aura Tempest Scirocco, so thats my name. Its wierd.

Then the door to my room burst open and a old lady about 75 shuffles in as fast as possible.

"Aura, my baby are you okay?"

"uuuummmmmm, im fine. Who are you?" The womens head whips back and i feel bad that i asked.

"you dont remember me?"

"no" her eyes feel with tears

"Im your grandma, Joanna Scirocco"

"what happend to my parents?"

"well you dad was my son," her voice waverd slightly. " five years ago someone broke into your house and tied you to a chair and then murdered them and left." Joanne looks like she is about to cry.

"Im sorry"

"for what?" She asked looking shocked.

"well you cared for them didnt you? And there gone now. Im sorry you miss them." She looks at me and gently grabs my good hand and squeezes it.

"We both will be fine. We have each other after all." She grins as she says this and i try to copy her. I may not remember her but she seems nice.

ONE YEAR LATER. 3RD POV MOMENTARILY

"Okay class we have a new student joining us ... So be nice." She states sternly. "okay come in."

A girl with pure white hair come in. She has sapphire blue eyes and is kind of short. She is wearing knee high boots with her girl uniform skirt and everyone looks in shock as the realize she is wearing a boy uniform shirt. And the black shirt color makes her white hair even brighter. She is also wearing fingerless gloves that go up to her elbow. Said girl stares everywhere but the class. Shifying her weight from foot to foot nervously.

"ok why dont you introduce yourself."

"O-ok. My name is Scirocco Aura." Nice to meet you."

BACK TO 1ST PERSON POV

I stare at the class room and try not to appear to nervous. This is the first time I have been around children my age scince i woke up in the hospital.

"ok so does anyone have a questin they want to ask Scirocco-chan?"

"How old are you?" a student with black hair askes.

"im 13 but ill be 14 in a few months" i answer.

"do you have any siblings?" Another asks.

"no"

" Scirocco-kun do like any sports?" Another student with black hair asks.

I tilt my head to the side and tap my lip. "Ano, im not sure..."

"oh how come?" He asks and i shift uncomfortable.

"because i dont remeber." If everyones eyes were on me before their glued to me now. I swallow.

"How come?" Some one else asks.

"I have amnesia." I say shrugging like it doesn't matter or bother me.

"What do your parents think about that? Aren't they sad?" A girl with orange hair asked.

"No clue. There dead." Some people look at me shock while others, only two or three smirk.

"did they die in the crash?"

"no"

"well how did they die then?" One asks impatiently.

"ok class if she doesnt want to answer she doesnt have to."

"They were murdered." I turn and look at the teacher whos name is alyssa brine. "Brine-sempi may i sit down." She looks at me and nods.

" there is a empty seat behind Sawada. Sawada please stand up." I dont miss how her voice angers a little at the mention of this Sawada person. Sawada stands up and i fight the urge to touch his brown gravity defining hair. His soft brown eyes look at me curiously. I notice the person behind the seat im supposed to sit in i see the black haird guy that askes about sports. I start walking over to the seat and Sawada sits back down after he realizes i see the seat. As i start to pass the seat infront of him somthing trips me and as i fall someone tries to grab me but ends up falling as well and i land on him.

"TENTH!"

"TSUNA, SCIROCCO!" huh why on earth would someone call my name? And who is Tsuna.

"Ita ita ita." Someone groaned and i was aware of laughter in the background. I look up and see that im laying on sawada. He sees me looking at him and he smiles at me

"Are you ok, Scirocco-kun?" I nod and roll of him and a hand raps around my arm and I flinch and look up. Its the black haired boy. He helps me up and, thank him quietly, and his grin grows bigger. i look at Sawada and see a silver haired boy is helping him up and reapetedly calling him 'Tenth' and aplogizing.

"Hah really dame-tsuna why do you even try to help people? You worthless." A student laughs and most of the class joins in exept for the two boys beside Sawada the orange haired girl and a black haired girl. The silver haired biy and the black haired boy round on the boy. But i get there first.

SLAP! the sound echos around the room slightly. "You have no right to say anyone is worthless, especially when your the one who sat there like a bump on a log while I fell. At least he helped. So what if he ended tripping at least he isnt a dumb ass."

" Scirocco-kun! That is not the type of launguage you use with your class mates, nor do you physically asult them!" The teacher scolded. "Now apologize!"

And that when i feel my anger apear.

I snort. "So its not okay for me to say he is a dumb ass, but it is ok for what-his-name to say his classmate and worthless? How is that fair?" I end my rant and realize that i did infact say that out loud. Everyone is staring at me. Sawada is smiling apologetically at me and his black haired friend is grinning and silver head friend looks at me approvingly.

"Thats it! Sawada, Yamamoto, Scirocco, and Gokudera, go to the Disciplinary Room and the prefect will give you a punishment after he hears what you did." Brine smiled as the boys picked up their things and then we left.

"So what are your names?" I ask as we walk down the hall, going who knows were.

"Haha i am Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you." The black haired boy grinned.

"Im Sawada Tsunayoshi- " Sawada says.

"but we call him Tsuna!" Takeshi says with a wide grin.

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato. " The silver haired boy says rudley. "I am the Tenths right hand man!"

"The Tenth of what?" I ask having to turn my full head to look at them seeing how they are in my left side.

"Hahaha oh its for this mafia game we play! Tsunas the boss! Do you want to join?" Yamamoto says excitedly. Sawadas and Gokuderas mouth drop and they look at Yamamoto in shock. Maybe its not so much of a game.

"Ciasso!" Says a baby that land on Sawadas head.

"Reborn!" Sawada yells.

"i think its a good ideal. So welcome to the family Scirocco!"

I smile at him fakely. Still haven't managed to learn how to smile when ever and make it seem real. The boys look at me weird.

"What?" I ask. Noteing they have a worried look in there eyes

"Nothing!" Sawada and Yamamoto course at the same time while Gokudera just 'Tchs'

We turn two more turns and come to a stop outside a door and i look at the boys but they stare at the door. I sigh and reach for the door and open it, ignoring there gasps of horror i step in and shut the door behind me. I hear a slight whistling noise. I tilt my head to the side and a tonfa buries itself into the door roght next to my ear. I loom at the person who through it. He is wearing his school jacket off his shoulder, has black hair and onyx eyes. That are narrowed at me. I smirk, this is gonna be fun.

"I take it your the head prefect." I drawl tauntingly.

"What do you want, Herbivore?" He says in slightly threating voice. I can feel the irritation radiating from him.

"How am i a Herbivore?" I say tilting my head slightly to the side in confusion.

"Because your weak." He stated face coloring the tiniest bit.

"How would you know?" I challenge.

"Hn." He says looking back at the paper on his desk.

"Is that even a word?" He looks up at me, glaring even more.

"Herbivore." He growls, and i shiver slightly. "state your business or leave."

"No" His eyebrows rise up beneath his hair he starts to rise. Then the door burst open hitting me, because i was still standing infront of it. I stumble forward and catch myself before i fall.

"Hhiiiee! Hibari-san dont hurt her she is a new student and doesnt know not to bother you!" sawada yells as he runs in and promptly trips over his own feet. I sigh and walk over to him and help him up.

"Hn. Leave or I'll bite you to death."

Sawada pulls my arm and drags me out of the room. Once he pulls me through the halls he then turns and start scolding me gently.

" Sciocco-kun you shouldn't antagonize Hibari-san. He could hurt you."

I shrug. "i doubt it." All three boys mouth drops open and i elaborate. "in order to get my strenght back up grandma put me under a strick training sceadule and i am now a really good fighter because of that." I turn and start walking down the hallway, ingnoring the boys i just left.

_Well the learning part of school will probaly be boring but atleast the people will be a little intertaining._

**A/N:**

**hey guys im baaaacccckkkk. Ahem. anyway this is my new story and i will probally update once a week unless im in the middle of moving ( witch wont happen until the en of febuary) so until next time!**

**reveiw please**


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at the playground that i am in, swinging back and forth.

" I can't believe I'm such a dumbass." I mutter to myself. " what kind of idiot leaves school and then trys to get home and then gets lost. its been about 9 hours since I left school." I had left school right after the argument with Hibari. " well least that was entertaining" i mutter irriatably to myself. I kick at the ground and sigh.

"Scirocco-kun!" Someone yells and i jump and look around. I see Yamamoto walking towards me converd in dirt and slinging what looks like a baseball bat over his shoulder.

"Yamamoto-kun?"

"Haha yup. So what are you doing here?"

"A-ano, im lost." I hang my head down so he couldnt see me blush in shame. Then he bursts out laughing. "i don't see how this is funny." I say. I cant believe i thought he was nice, i think as tears prick at the corner of my eyes.

"oh gosh please dont cry." He says looking scared. "i dont know how to handle girls when they cry."

"its not nice to laugh at people."

"I know and im sorry. Its just you looked like such a little kid, sitting on a swing pouting."

"i was glaring." I correct.

"theres a difference with you?"

"Of course theres a difference!" I snap back. I get off the swing and start to walk away and almost instantly i feel his hand on my wrist. _hes fast there must of been atleast 10 feet between us._

"Im sorry, if you let me i can make it up to you." He grin at me as i look a him suspisously and i twist my wrist in his grip alittle. _Nice or not, if he doesnt let go off me soon imma puch him. _

"How?"

"I can show you how to get home." _Beep beep the creep meter just detected someone._

"How do you know were i live?" He looks at me oddly.

"I dont... You would tell me and I would take you home." _Oh, _I feel my face flush as he laughs, _dumbass i am a dumbass._ "so were do you live, Scirocco-kun?"

"I live on Nakama Street." He blinks and grins again. "What?"

"Haha, thats not to far from here," he laughs as I sulk. "Ma Ma, dont be upset, your new here so of course you would get lots once or twice." He starts dragging me out of the playground the takes a left. I feel my eyebrow twitch, _why is he so touchy, i really really want him to let go of my wrist._

"Why do you laugh and smile so much, Yamamoto-kun?" I ask wierded out by his behaivor.

"Because I am happy and i want to." He says with another grin and i feel myself twitch. "Why do you frown and pout all the time?"

"Because why should i smile if i dont have any reason to?" I say not looking him in the face. Totally ignoring the second questin.

"How come? and why are your smiles fake? Well, when you do smile, that is." _He was able to tell they were fake_. I feel myself stiffen.

"That is none of your business." I state coldly jerking my hand out of his wrist and he looks at me in shock.

"Haha ok then!" He says grinning. "Ne ne Scirocco-kun?"

"hm?"

"Can i call you Aura-chan?" He asks cheerfully.

"Why?"

"Because I want to!" He laughs as i face palm. "haha, the real reason is because we are freinds! Right?" He says looking adding the last word on as a afterthought.

"Might as well be." I say looking at the sky. "i have never had a friend before." I whisper queitly so Yamamoto wont hear me. His head swivels to me. "What?"

"Haha nothing." He grins while rubbing the back of his head. _Wierdo._ We stop at a three way and I see my house halfway down the street. "Well heres Nakama street. Do you want me to walk you the rest of the way home?"

"No i can see it from here. Thanks though. I hope i didnt take you to far out of your way."

"Haha dont worry about it. I live a little farther down. I have to pass through here to get to my house. See you tomarrow Aura-chan!" He turns and jogs aways. Then he stops and loks over his shoulder at me. "Oh yeah the princable says you have detention tomarrow for ditching on your first day of school, and Hibari-san says if you do it again hell brite you to death. I think he likes you!"

"Thanks Yamamoto-kun, for showing me how to get home!" I say loud enough for him to hear as he starts to jog away and i hear him laugh. I walk down the street to my house and sigh as I see that the kitchen lights are on. _damn it __**Shes**__ home. i am so screwed._ I walk to the frount porch steps and i hear the door open. _Damn_.

"So your finally home you little whore." Joanna says and glares at me. She motions for me to come inside and I follow her silently up the steps. I take a deep breath and walk through the door. And almost immediatly feel the air shift around me i dont move even move when i see her fist right next to my face, and get punched in the face. My head jerks back and hits the still open door and i breath in a pained breath. "Hurts doesnt it you little bitch?" I stare at her with emotionless eyes. And i dont move even when she pulls out a knife. "Oh~. Someone is getting cocky. Not fliching away like you usally do." I stare at her and watch as she jerks foreward and buries the knife up to its hilt into my shoulder.

I scream and she laughs and turns to shuffle away while i clutch at my hurt shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Before reading this chapter to those who have already added this please go back and read chapter 2. iwas not away that chapter 2 was only one sentance.

THIS CHAPTER IS PURELY DEDICATED TO Siamofelici ! FOR BEING FREAKING AWSOME AND MAKING ME LAUGH SO FREAKING HARD. ALOT OF OUR TALKS INSPIRED THIS CHAPTER. SO BE PREPARED FOR A BUNCH OF TEASING FOR HIBARI Cuz i believe our little Aura deserves a little fun in her life!

chap 3

I stare at the school gates of Namimori and sigh. Its only the second day and already im bored. The only interesting people were Yamamoto, Gokudera, Sawada, and Hibari. I smirk _i think im going to annoy him today. _I feel a arm sling around my shoulders and stiffen. I turn my head and find myself looking into laughing amber eyes. I hear someone call out as i narrow my eyes.

"shove off Yamamoto-kun." I say while shrugging arm off.

"Yamamoto-kun! Scirocco-kun!" Sawada yells as he catches up panting slightly. "Yamamoto-kun you shouldn't just take off like that. We thought something bad happened. Good morning Scirocco-kun. How are you today?" I look at him. Then at Gokudera, who is glaring at Yamamoto like he wanted to punch him.

"im fine. But you dont have to call me Scirocco you can call me Aura if you like." I say. " Scirocco is to formal, and long."

Sawada grins and i want to hug him. _So cute!_

"Then you should call me Tsuna! We're friends right, Aura-kun?" I blink at him and nod hesitantly. Yamamoto raps his arms around both of us and grins. I wince slightly as his hand touches the wound Joanna made last night with a knife.

"Damn baseball freak get your hands off of Tenth before i blow you up!" Gokudera yells at Yamamoto who just laughs.

"Herbivores. Get to class before i bite you to death." A voice grows and Tsuna stiffens, while i grin. I turn around detangling myself from Yamamotos arm and see Hibari standing there in all of his scary glory. I cant help it my grin gets bigger.

"Hi Hiba-chan how are you?" I say in a sing song voice. And dodge the tonfa that is swung at my face.

"What did you not like my name for you?" I say tilting my head to the side again and watch and watch his eyebrow swings at me and each time i dodge.

"Hn." He grunts.

"Now now, Hi-kun use your big boy words~!" I coo at him

And grin as his killing intent increases.

"So why the fascination whith long hard things? Hmmm?" i say while raising a eyebrow suggestivly. " i fake gasp. "Teme! I bet your the uke!"

"Herbivore im going to bite you to death!" He growls as I grin. His hits increase to a piont were i am barely dodging them.

"if you can catch me." I pause for a second to get ready to run. "Whorebari!" I wisper in a stage voice the turn and run waving to Gokudera, Tsuna and Yamamoto as i run past them.

"Get back here herbivore!" Hibari snaps ad he chases after me. I run up the steps into the school and take a left. I Climb up a few staircases and i hide behind a corner before taking off my shoe. Hibari comes up the stairs and walks right towards me. I jump out and throw my shoe. Which surprises him and hits him in the forehead he leans back dazed and i take a chance and run past him.

Or at least i try to. His arm flashes out so fast that by the time i feel the air shift his hand is around wrist in a brusing grip. _shit._ I step foreward and step on his foot, turn so my back is facing him and reverse his grip on my wrist and throw him over my shoulder. I see him twist in the air and land on his hands and knees. I turn run to the window and open it. I hear foot steps and jump.

As i fall i close my left eye and channel my energy into my right. Almost immediatly the strands that i associate with air appears and i grab a fistfull of them and pull them in a downward sweeping motion. I shoot diagonally in a tree and i grab a branch and sit down. I look up to see Hibari glaring at me murderously. I grin and wave cheerfully.

"Omnivore. Get down now."

"I dont think i will Hi-baka." I say with a chuckle as he growls. "Plus you have my shoe how am i supposed to walk around now. Didnt you know its against school rules to take peoples shoes." He disappears from the window for a second and reapears only to throw my shoe at me. I lean to the side so my shoe doesnt hit me in my throat. "Hiba-chii thats not very nice~!" I sing and smirk as he visibly twitches. I shrug and start making my way down the tree and Hibari disppears from the window.

"Ciasso." I hear as o reach the ground i look and see Reborn sitting on a window ceil.

"Yellow Reborn."

"Yellow?"

I nod. "it means yup and hello. So is there somthing you needed?" He smirked and i shiver 'scary'

His grin grow bigger.

"Yes there is actually."

"Shoot and ill tell you if i can help." 'or not'

"Tell me how you flew to the side." It wasnt a questin his tone said i was going to tell him one way or another.

"Joanna told me to concentrate on my right eye and push my energy to my eye and after a while i realized if i close my left eye i could see air stands." she also said something about flames but there is no way in hell i was telling him that.

"Thanks. Ciasso." And he disappeared. I wistle impressed. He didnt even stir the air. I feel my self grow tired. _Damn used to much energy when getting to that tree_. The last thing i see before everything goes black is a yellow bird.

...ok that was a fail at humor and i have nothing against gay people one of my best friends is gay. I just think that Hibari would get pissed if someone said that to him.


End file.
